


The Miraculous Village

by RedSpadeHanji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Holy Knights, Identity Reveal, Nanatsu no Taizai AU, Sort Of, Uncle Fu, no miraculous, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpadeHanji/pseuds/RedSpadeHanji
Summary: They were only sent there for a mission, a mission to find a cure for the princess' condition.They did not ask to be entangled with Fortuna's lore, or head-to-head with Liones' knights, and they definitely did not ask to start on the wrong foot with the villagers or with the baker's daughter.





	1. Rainy Skies and Bad Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. I've been meaning to write an ML fic set in the universe of the Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai because I'm a sucker for both of these shows (AND THEY'RE BOTH ON SEASON 2).
> 
> BTW, shoutout to thisisaverycreativeurl and miss-apocalyptic on Tumblr for helping me sort my shit together while writing this fic. If you haven't watched the anime or read the manga, it's okay! You'll probably get what's up anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> (Edit: I renamed the fic and changed the summary because it felt weird.)

Chirping cicadas and light muffled stomps filled the silence as they slowly trotted on the mossy forest floor. The occasional breaking of a twig or crunch of a dry leaf would accompany the subtle harmony of the forest. Sunlight trickled down from the thick canopy, dim enough to make one feel uneasy, but bright enough to not get horrendously lost. A blue-spotted hare or a small insect would grace their peripheral visions from time to time, but they remain undeterred.

Three days have passed since Adrien and Nino have left their kingdom for a mission. Apparently, Princess Chloe got stricken with a condition for reasons initially unknown. Luckily, it wasn’t fatal. Her fever is sky high, her hair is a mess, and she looked skinnier and paler than Adrien ever saw since their childhood. (But at least she’s quiet for once.) Their royal mage, Jean Claude, called it a curse and after a day of research, advised King Andre to send some Holy Knights to find the cure.

According to him, the cure can be found in the village of Fortuna, home to a multitude of magic ladybugs that are said to carry fortune and good luck. Of course, that was already a default about those spotted insects, but what made them special is that they cause miracles of sorts. Whatever was damaged one night will be restored come daybreak. An epidemic could be appeased, crops can flourish, and so one. This was the reason Fortuna is called the Miraculous Village.

Jean said that a malevolent spirit cursed Princess Chloe with a malady incurable by conventional means. Of course, asking the Druids for help is out of the question. They don’t exactly favor secular people.

So, a ladybug from the Fortuna is their best bet.

Why the spirit cursed Chloe, no one really knows…except for the two Holy Knights who trudged the forest on horseback. But that is not their business to dwell on. They’re more worried about Jean who hastily insisted on pacifying the spirit as they left. But again, not their business to dwell on.

Light gently shone in front of them as they approached the fringes of the forest. Like Ordan, Fortuna can be found at the foot of a mountain, except that it’s 15 miles from the coastline. The cicadas faded out behind them as they stepped into the sun. One side of the foot of the mountain is a slight crescent pointing towards another forest, and beyond it is an open field leading to the coastline.  From the other side of the mountain flow several small streams converging into a larger stream leading to the sea. Nestled into the crescent is the village of Fortuna. Adrien and Nino sighed in relief at reaching their destination, and in awe at the view in front of them. But as they took in another deep breath, they caught the faint scent of booze and food.

They turned to the right to see a tall, pointed hut on a wide, elevated piece of land not far from where they stood. The walls are white, and the roofs are all made of thatch. The windows are too tinted to show anything interesting, but the delicious aroma still wafted from it, no holds barred. Nino’s stomach grumbled.

“Oops.” Adrien chuckled at his best friend.

“It’s okay. I guess we can grab a bite and a drink before heading to Fortuna.” They trotted over to the bar and tied their horses to the trees. The metal sign is simple yet eye-catching. _The Boar Hat._

A bell tinkled when they opened the wooden door. The scent from earlier hit them stronger than they anticipated, making them wrinkle their noses. The bar was unexpectedly quiet save for a few drunk men, a couple of low-level soldiers chatting away over steins of ale and…a kid wiping mugs at the counter?

Nino rubbed his eyes. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing? Why is a kid working at a bar? And why does he look like you?!”

“Really?” Adrien took a closer look at the "kid" who reached for a shelf to put the mug in. His hair is a messy blond mop a couple of shades brighter than his, a couple of stray locks sticking out his head like a newly-sprouted plant. His eyes are a striking emerald green, darker and deeper than his. The young bartender does have an uncanny appearance to him save for his height, and it’s creepy in ways he can’t describe.

The "kid" turned around and greeted them with a smile. As warm as it looks, Adrien felt slight unease. He blamed it on the ominous-looking sword at his back. “Welcome to the Boar Hat, fellas. What can I get you?” They walked over to the counter and took a seat.

“Um, aren’t you a little too young to be working here?” Nino asked. He chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“I own this place. And I’m definitely not a kid.” Their eyes widened.

“Nah, you’re messing with us.” He merely shrugged and smiled.

“Suit yourselves. Now, what would you want?” He reached for a couple of steins and placed it on the counter.

“Some Vanya Ale would be good…Sir. And maybe a meal with chips.”

“Same here.”

“You got it, fellas.” With that, he left to gather ingredients and utensils, and soon, he started cooking. Nino leaned back and stretched, a content moan escaping his sealed lips.

“Man, I’m feeling decked right now. How about you?”

“I’m just glad to finally find a decent tavern. I don’t think my stomach can take any more spotted hares and terrible food.” Their stomachs grumbled in perfect sync with the sizzles in the pan.

“Oh man, same here.”

Even though the travel from the Kingdom of Aquila to the village was only three days, Adrien and Nino felt like they were starved for months, the hunger hitting them full force as they reminisced their eating patterns. They got to the village of Felzen on the first night of their trip, grateful for what they hoped is a decent home cooked meal.

The meal was quite bland, too bland for their tastes.

But at least the bed was comfortable, and someone was kind enough to pack them some bread when they left the next morning. Starting from there, they would mostly roast spotted hares or sword wolves for them and their horses until they reached Fortuna.

“Say,” the bartender began as he flipped a chunk of beef with his spatula. “What brought you here to Fortuna?” He asked coolly as he stirred a sauce of sorts in a pan while still flipping the beef. They gulped down their awe to answer the question.

“Well, our King sent us to retrieve some ladybugs in that village.”

The bartender’s motions stopped and blinked at them, his eyes and expression unreadable save for what Adrien assumes is feigned innocence. He turned off the stoves and wiped his hands before turning to the shelves to get their ale.

“Why?” He asked as he poured them two steins of Vanya Ale and casually slides it over to them before going back to his cooking.

“Our princess got cursed by a malevolent spirit of sorts, and our royal mage said she can’t be healed by normal means. So, yeah, we had to grab a ladybug or two from the village.”

The bartender nodded and hummed thoughtfully before he prepared the meals. Adrien’s and Nino’s eyes glowed with joy at finally getting good quality food and booze served in front of them. They grabbed their utensils, more than ready to devour the scrumptious-looking meal in front of them…if their slightly watering mouths aren’t any indication.

“Let’s dig in!”

They stabbed a fork into the beef patty and took a huge bite out of it.

Three…

Two…

One.

The bartender’s brows furrowed in contemplation as they instantly retched on the floor. He nodded as Adrien and Nino sat up again, wiping their lips.

“What was that?!” Nino glared at the bartender who blinked at them.

“I guess I should’ve hunted for Dusk Bison earlier before going here. Oh well.” He snapped his fingers and a second later, tiny hooves clacked on the floor.

“Again? That’s the 10th time this week!” They turned to the source of the high-pitched voice and their eyes turned as wide as saucers.

“What are you two looking at?”

“A talking pig?!”

 

 

A couple of minutes after the floor was cleaned up and the whole “talking pig” panic was sorted out, Adrien and Nino started chugging their ale. The taste of the bartender’s cooking was indescribable.

But the ale is remarkably sweet. Vanya never disappoints.

“So, you said you’re going to the village of Fortuna to gather the ladybugs there?”

“Yes.” The bartender sighed and leaned onto the counter, cheek leaning on his fist.

“Listen here, lads. From what I’ve heard from the customers, the villagers hate knights. For whatever reason, I don’t really know. But I highly suggest not to go down there.”

“Eh, that’s a load of bull. They’re just hostile and greedy. I mean, we’re already doing them a favor by keeping their village a secret.” One of the soldiers, the thinner one of them, piped up from the table near the window. Adrien and Nino shared a glance. They have so many questions right now, but they don’t know where to begin. They don’t even know if asking two shitfaced knights would be a good idea.

The soldiers stumbled their way across to the two Holy Knights and slung their arms on their shoulders. Adrien cringed at the heavy scent of alcohol and sent a quick glance to the bartender, only to find that he was back to arranging his shelves.

“Don’t worry, lads. We’ll lead you to Fortuna. You can help us there, since Sir Alexander won’t be here until tomorrow.” And in a flash, they found themselves whisked away from the counter and on the way to the door, only for the bartender to stop them. His hand hovered over the handle of his sword, and his blank smile sent chills up their spines. He extended his hand.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

 

A few jingling coins later, the four of them are riding down the mountain to Fortuna. They learned that the thin soldier is named Don, and the chubbier one is named Fred. On their way down, they tried to ask them about their business in the village, as they have mentioned that they could be of help. Of course, as Holy Knights, who are they to leave people who need help? But they kept waving them off. After three futile attempts, Adrien and Nino decided to settle for silence, deciding that the trek down wasn’t doing anything to help sober them up. Their minds whirred with confusion, but they can always get answers later.

The sky has turned gray with rainclouds and the wind started to pick up speed. Thankfully for them, they’ve reached the village faster than they thought. A warm inn sounded heavenly.

Fortuna is small, yet its design has a touch of elegance despite its simplicity. The plaza’s grounds are made with solid gray cobblestones and the houses are made sturdy by stone, wood, and thatch. Some of them have two floors but bungalows seem to be more common.

In the middle of the plaza is a marble statue of a woman in a hooded robe and a toga style dress. Medium length hair framed her smooth, round face, and her closed eyes made her look peaceful. Her hands are cupped together, a small flower blooming from within, a ladybug rested on its petals. Her wrists are decorated with bangles. A rather large cat seemed to prowl protectively around her booted feet. Beneath the statue is a small patch of four-leaf clovers, violets, and dandelions.

From afar, the village seemed to be bustling with life and joy. But it felt as if the moment they set foot on the ground, the atmosphere turned cold and hostile like the sky overhead. The children stopped playing and withdrew to their homes. The rest of the crowd glared at them, some with fear and some with burning resistance and anger. Many of them just averted their eyes.

They slowly unmounted their horses, ready to ask what’s wrong when Don and Fred sauntered forward.

“Alright, you mutts! You know the drill!”

Adrien and Nino jolted in surprise at the order. Grumbled murmurs rose from the crowd as some of them scattered to their homes and stalls. They stared in disbelief as fruits, vegetables, pastries, and other kinds of consumables piled in front of them like a sacrifice to a god. Adrien glared at the soldiers.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” He roared at them, making the crowd flinch. Don smirked at them.

“You’re not blind, are you?” He chuckled. “We’re making them give us what they have in exchange for keeping the village secret.” He scoffed and tipped his helmet up. He saw Fred yell at them, something about revealing a mage. None of them answered, so he proceeded kicking the fruits and vegetables that were offered.

“They begged us not take any more of their men, so this is the least they should do for us.” Adrien and Nino gaped at them, aghast at getting the grasp of the situation.

Nino stepped forward to give them a piece of his mind, but Adrien beat him to it.

 

 

“Same old, Mom?” Marinette asked worriedly as her mother, Sabine, solemnly closed the door behind her. Stress is written all over her face. Her mother is always the one to go out and leave the pastries. As much as Marinette wanted to get out there to keep her safe, Sabine always insisted for her to stay and watch over the bakery. Knowing what happened the last time Marinette went out to deliver the pastries, Sabine didn’t want another heart attack.

“They have two Holy Knights with them today, but I don’t seem to recognize them. And Sir Alexander isn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.” She sighed as she sat down, desolation quite apparent in her tone. Marinette grabbed a glass of water and proceeded to massage Sabine’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

“Aren’t they done yet?” She asked with a bite in her tone, albeit careful not to squeeze her mom too tightly. She took a deep breath to soothe her annoyance. More than a year in, and her anger at the presence of knights in their village never died down. Her rage burned like hot coals in the pit of her stomach, thoughts of what they did making her blood boil.

Six months. For six months and counting, she swallowed down the urge to fight back again. For six months and counting, she watched her tongue and her temper. For six months and counting, she carried the weight of separation and longing on her shoulders and carried on, for her and her mother.

Marinette’s hands froze as she heard yelling outside. Sabine gulped nervously. In the early days of their siege, the knights only yelled when they are dissatisfied with what they were given. The outbursts withered within the months, but they recently went back up.

She convinced Sabine that she will just take a peek before rushing out the door. Thanks to her height, she can barely see what really is going on. The yelling sounded less and less distant and garbled the more she weaved her way through the crowd. She can hear sounds of things being destroyed too.

Finally, she saw the two designated soldiers standing in front of the mushy food pile and the two young and unfamiliar Holy Knights— a blond clad in ink black armor and a tan-skinned one clad in pine green. The soldiers looked slightly terrified at the furious black knight while the green one tried to calm him down.

Marinette finally made her way to the front of the crowd, just in time for the blond knight to scream “This is highly unacceptable!” His last word was accentuated with a loud metallic stomp…

…muffled by the blueberry muffins her mother worked so hard on the night before. And as if that wasn’t enough, she saw the remnants of smashed fruit and vegetables lying on the ground and staining the knight’s shoes. The icing on the cake, however, was the splintered vegetable stall near her friend’s house.

Marinette heard her heartbeat pound wildly in her ears, her vision going dark. _Restraint be damned_ , she angrily thought as she sauntered her way to the food pile. She ignored the terrified murmurs of the crowd and the stares sent her way. She couldn’t care less about holding back the fight in her anymore.

She doesn’t care if the village suffered worse. She will not let more of them go without a piece of her raging mind.

If they choose to kill her then and there, so be it.

 

 

Adrien panted as adrenaline coursed through his veins and heat prickled his skin under the armor. He glared down at Don and Fred who look like they’re about to pee their pants. The rage started to simmer down at Nino’s calming voice, but it still brewed. His head was pounding as his mind slowly registered the situation at hand. It was when a stall got wrecked that set him off.

How could he not be angry? These two soldiers actually had the gall to indirectly ask them for help in exploiting a small village that might as well be on the verge of fading away. What’s more is that they actually took away most of the village’s men. Granted, they were operating under the orders of Liones’ Holy Knight Grandmasters. Granted, he didn’t know why Liones suddenly went buck wild three years ago.

But nothing could ever justify depraving a small village like Fortuna.

“So, does it feel good to trample on other people’s hard work?” Their heads whipped to the source of that stone-cold voice. Adrien felt as if he was dumped on with a bucket of ice as he was whisked back to reality. Not even the yellow-clad soldiers moved an inch, paralyzed from the sudden voice.

There stood a petite woman probably around Adrien’s age. The first things he noticed were her pigtails and her white bandana. She wore a black square-neck blouse with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the blouse’s hem tucked into a long, red gypsy skirt with a white hem reaching below her knees. A white flour-dusted apron covered them.

Another woman their age ran to the scene. Wavy brown hair with orange tips flowed down her back and glasses adorned her face. She’s dressed just like the girl in pigtails, but her top is a fiery orange, her skirt is white, and she didn’t have an apron. She tried to pull Miss Pigtails away.

“Marinette, stop it!” She hissed.

“Don’t try and stop me, Alya.” Marinette pulled her arm back and took a step forward to him while Alya pressed her lips in a thin line and stepped back reluctantly.

Adrien gulped as she stared him down despite his height advantage. Her arms are crossed, and her eyes burned with the fury he had earlier, only twice as intense. She glanced quickly to his feet before glaring at him again. He looked down at his feet and reeled back in muted horror.

His boot is covered in brown cake and mushed blueberries. He realized that he must have stepped on one of the “offerings” in his fit from earlier. Adrien started to walk towards the lady in front of her, ready to apologize.

But she shot him down before he could even begin.

“Oh, you’re sorry? Then what? You’ll say that my mother’s pastries weren’t scrumptious enough for you to notice? That my people’s bounty is nothing but scraps? What else? Throw all the insults you want. We’re used to it!” She breathed hard, doing her best to fight the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes. Her heart felt lighter. All those years of pent-up resentment flowing freely like a flood felt cathartic.

“Well?! What? Not gonna say anything? You could kill me right now if you want!”

“Marinette, no!”

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat when the black knight found himself unable to say anything, her pure unbridled rage sending aches to his heart. Adrien can’t find the right words. He wanted to say sorry, that he really didn’t mean to trample on them. He can’t even fathom the fact that she even thinks that they would kill her. But the sight of angry tears prickling her eyes rendered him immobile. Nino slowly walked to them to smooth things over.

“Listen, Miss, everything is not as it looks.”

“That’s what all of you heartless bastards say.” The bite in her tone made him flinch. Before he could say anything else to explain themselves, Marinette stormed back to the bakery with Alya in tow.

The slam of the door echoed through the village with the rumbling thunder. The rain finally sent everyone running to their homes, leaving the four knights and the pile of food drenched in the rain. It took a few seconds for them to speak up.

“S-Sirs, let’s go find some shelter.”

“Leave.”

“But Sirs—”

Adrien felt a growl rumbling deep in his chest as his hand glowed with a black and green aura, and small sparks of green lightning. They flinched when he glared at them with green eyes that glowed with barely contained anger.

Nino gulped, torn between wanting to calm him down or getting hit by his hand. He knows what Adrien can do, and he would definitely not want to come into contact with the power of pure destruction, thank you very much.

“I said leave!” He shouted at them through the rain, his now clenched fist glowing brighter and the sparks crackling in the air. They whimpered before scampering away back to the mountain, presumably to the Boar Hat.

This time, Nino took the courage to place a hand on his shoulder and peer at him. Adrien’s lips are drawn in a straight line. But if one were to look closely, they quivered ever so slightly.

“Adrien?” He took a shaky breath as he pushed up his damp fringe. Nino gasped at seeing his face. His eyes shone with tears of guilt and sadness. He bit his lip to keep from crying, but he is not having any of that. Nino hugged him as much as their armors allowed them to. Adrien shook as he silently let the tears fall. As inappropriate as it may be in the moment, Nino smiled as his heart swelled at his best friend who mourned for a suffering village that they barely set foot in.

“Look here, buddy, none of this is your fault. The only thing we knew is that Liones is making their advances over Britannia, not the extent, not what they’re doing, and definitely not _why_ they’re doing it. The whole muffin thing is only an accident, but we can’t blame her for feeling that way.” Nino sighed.

“They…they’re not being fair! And they call themselves knights?!” Adrien cried into Nino’s metallic shoulder.

“What could they even possibly get from abducting people and making them suffer?!”

 _Ah, Adrien,_ Nino thought. _Body of a man, heart of a child._

“Excuse me.” Adrien quickly straightened up and wiped away his tears. There stood a short old man with a vermillion shirt, beige pants, and brown boots. He’s covered in a long black cloak, the lantern in his hand showing them a gentle yet eerily knowing smile.

“You might want to come in for some shelter.”

-MORE-


	2. Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which author-nim throws you an exposition dump. Don't say I didn't warn ya.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter! :D
> 
> -RSHanji

“Aaaahh, I could stay in this cocoon forever.” Nino sighed in relief as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He snuggled into his cocoon further until only his eyes showed. Adrien chuckled as he wiped his hair dry.

The old man, Mister Fu, is the owner of a small inn called the Jade Turtle. He saw them getting drenched outside and decided to take them in despite knowing that most of the people in Fortuna didn’t like knights all that much. He even offered them dinner and lodging for the night, all charges cut in half. As generous as he may be, he still needed his profit.

Adrien buttoned up his shirt before tapping Nino to get up. Mister Fu wanted them to eat dinner with him for a seemingly important reason. He didn’t seem to be agitated nor did he seem enthusiastic.

“Come on, Nino. He wants to eat dinner with us.” Adrien’s stomach rumbled slightly at the scent of food being cooked downstairs.

“But it’s so warm in here.” He whined. “Besides, I don’t think the food’s ready yet.”

“Well, it’s better to be early.” He sat on the edge of Nino’s bed. “He did go through the trouble of giving us shelter. Besides, he’s quite old. I’m sure he might need some help.”

Nino gave a thoughtful glare from behind the edges of his cocoon before getting out of it with a whine. “Alright.” He slipped on his boots and went downstairs with Adrien. He didn’t want to leave the cozy confines of the room, but he’ll have to get out of it sooner or later anyway.

The walls are a soft beige and the lights are yellowish, like a firefly’s light. The ornaments on the wall didn’t feel like it came from Britannia at all, the fabric scrolls painted on with symbols he never saw before. The room made him feel like he was in another part of the world in a comfortable way.

In fact, the layout was consistent all throughout the inn.

Mister Fu was still stirring the soup in the pot when they reached the dining area. They didn’t realize how short he really was until they saw the stool beneath his feet. Nino gave Adrien the ‘I-told-you-so’ look with an accompanying elbow to the rib. With a silent wave, he tried to beckon Adrien to go back upstairs but he refused.

“Good to see you’re both doing well.” They yelped at the sudden greeting. He stopped stirring the soup when the kettle started boiling. Adrien quickly rushed to his aid as he was about to step off the stool, leaving Nino by the staircase.

“Let me help you with that, Sir.” He carefully lifted the kettle off the stove and set it on a nearby table. Nino went in shortly after to offer a hand. They fumbled with the shelves for a while, looking for bowls, utensils, and cups, before settling down for dinner.

The meal consists of hot stew, a few buns, and a pot of jasmine tea. Adrien and Nino are hoping for the best. Third time’s the charm, after all.

Mister Fu prayed for a moment before allowing them to start eating. They picked up their spoons, fighting the urge to dunk the utensils into the stew. They scooped the soup and took the first bite, missing the expectant smile from the old innkeeper.

They fought the urge to cry, both from the heat of the soup, and the deliciousness of it.

He calmly ate his meal while Adrien and Nino heartily gulped theirs in. Of course, they still did their best to maintain a sense of propriety. But it won’t be easy when your meals the past three days have been short of nourishing.

Minutes later, the bowl was almost clean, and their share of buns were almost nonexistent. They blushed in embarrassment when he asked if they would like to have second helpings. They definitely wanted seconds, _goddess forbid_ , their bodies wanted to catch up on all the food they have missed.

“There’s no shame in asking for seconds. A knight’s body needs to be in good condition, after all.” Adrien and Nino glanced at each other before nodding meekly. He chuckled.

“Wait, Sir, uh, we can get seconds for you too, if you want.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that. You can go ahead. And please, just call me Uncle.” He ate his bun as the two hungry knights gathered their seconds and went back to the table.

“By the way, Sir—I mean, Uncle,” Adrien tried not to internally cringe. He was not used to calling non-relatives honorifics like that.

“You said earlier that there’s something you have to tell us.” He hummed contemplatively and nodded before taking a sip of his tea.

“Indeed. You need to know the lore surrounding this village.”

Nino paused his second bowl of stew. “Wait, why?” Mister Fu blinked before standing up.

“Please wait here.”

 

 

_Long ago, there was a barren land, miles away from the sea. In the middle of that barren land lay a small village. They didn’t have much to get by, except from the fish they catch from the sea. But they knew it wasn’t enough. They toil every single day to make the land bear fruit. Every seedling that sprouts withers sooner or later, along with their hope. The rains are not as abundant as they have wanted, even with the sea being a few miles away._

_They prayed to the Goddesses every day to save them from their poverty. But as time and people passed, hopes of a better land started getting bleak._

_One day, a woman arrived at their village. Everyone stared at her in awe. Her dress is as white as snow, cloak as red as wine, hair as dark as night, and eyes as blue as the sky. Silver rings jingled gently around her wrists, and brown boots protected her feet. A huge black cat walked slowly and proudly by her side, its green eyes piercing into the soul of anything it looks at._

_She walked to the middle of the village with power and elegance that rival a Goddess and raised her hands to the bleary gray sky. Everyone watched on as a gentle breeze blew and ladybugs that appeared from nowhere started around her. The cat stood still as every ladybug that she touches started to glow like tongues of flame. Soon, the village lit up like a summer’s night._

_She started chanting in a language no one can understand. The glowing ladybugs started to swarm around the village, and every piece of land they touch comes to life. Trees, grass, and flowers started to grow. The once dried up stream from the mountain started to flow again, and the soil became fertile. Their ruined houses became good as new, and the ill ones became well again. The glowing ladybugs disappeared, leaving in their wake a healthy village._

_The villagers cried in joy, for after a long time of praying and toiling, the heavens finally answered their prayers. They thanked the woman who bestowed these wondrous miracles upon their village. She smiled warmly before walking away with the black cat. They asked for her name, only for her to say nothing. When they asked her warily about the cat, she answered, her voice as sweet as honey._

_“You will know in due time.”_

_None of them knew where she came from nor why she chose to revive their dying village. But they know that they will be eternally grateful for the mysterious woman who saved them and their barren land._

 

Adrien and Nino stared in wonder at the book that lay in front of them. The book itself isn’t magic, but it seemed as if the story of the village’s origins came to life before their very eyes. They appreciate knowing the lore of Fortuna, but there are still a few unanswered questions.

“Uh…Uncle,” Nino began. “We appreciate that you told us the tale of this village. But why tell us?”

“Be patient, young man. The story isn’t even finished.” He flipped a few more pages to another chapter in the book.

 

 

“Marinette, are you insane?!” Alya screeched as quietly as she could at her fuming best friend. While she admires her bravery, she does not want a replay of the last time Marinette stood up to a knight.

“Look, Alya, cut me a break. He stepped on my mom’s muffins! I won’t be surprised if he’s also the one who destroyed everyone’s offerings.”

“And apparently, the best way to set someone straight is to risk getting yourself killed…again.”

Marinette pouted. As much as she hated to admit it, Alya is right. She can’t just get out there and yell at them every single time, which is something she was able to keep herself from doing the past ten months.

She recalled that day vividly. Six months ago, Sir Alexander came to Fortuna to replace the Holy Knight who was allegedly attacked by a mage from their village. He had the time of his life insulting every villager he can see. He mocked their appearance, their job, and their products. He demanded for the mage to be revealed. He proceeded to tear the village apart the longer they stayed silent.

Marinette had had enough that time. She yelled at the Holy Knight with all her rage and resentment. Unfortunately for her, Sir Alexander wasn’t good at anger management. Out of fury, he attacked her with his magic. Had her father not protected her, she would’ve been dead on the spot. Instead, the attack grazed his shoulder and knocked him out. One thing led to another, and her father was taken away to Liones. She never saw her mother look that melancholic and—

Marinette took a deep breath. She’s not going there now.

 _But seriously_ , she thought. _One Holy Knight was already insufferable. Now they have two more with them? Heck, the soldiers are already grating on my nerves but at least it’s easy to defend against them._

“Listen, Marinette. It’s true that no matter how much they keep mistreating us, Lady Luck will fix us up by the end of the day. But what if you actually die out there?” Alya paused and closed her eyes, the notion of Marinette dying rattling her.

“W-We can’t fight them like they do, and whoever they are, they’re not here. Not yet, at least.”

“I know, Alya. But—”

“No buts. We don’t want you risking your life out there like that a third time.” Marinette nodded reluctantly.

“We’ll be fine. Until they finally get here, we need to stay strong. And…we don’t want you dead. Okay?”

They fell silent, the downpour from the outside filling it. Marinette stared forlornly out the window and her eyes fell on the destroyed goods on the ground. She sighed miserably.

“Do you think those two Holy Knights actually knew what was going on here? They don’t look like they came from Liones at all. Heck, when you yelled at them, they look shocked.” She looked skeptically at Alya. She looked back to the fiasco from earlier. Sure enough, they did look clueless.

“But what if they’re feigning it?”

“I doubt it. If they’re still here tomorrow, maybe we can ask them.” Marinette huffed as she threw the blanket over her. Alya chuckled and shook her head. She played with her best friend’s hair to help her relax.

It had been a long day after all.

 

 

 

_All the days and years that followed the appearance of the mysterious lady have been prosperous. Their harvests have been bountiful, and more people migrated into their village. Even with an expanding village, they never seem to run out, what with more people helping them keep her blessings alive._

_One day, a group of knights came to their village. They welcomed them warmly and shared their bounty. She bestowed upon them all these blessings, and they found no reason to withhold it from them._

_But they never expected the response they got._

_The knights laid claim over their village, taking most of their harvest for themselves. They watered down any resistance thrown at them by killing anyone who fights back and destroying their homes. The rest who surrendered were declared slaves._

_As the knights turned around to leave the now withered village, they met a familiar cat, walking proudly through the chaos. It seemed to thrive in the wake of destruction. The survivors silently cheered at her imminent arrival. But the knights scoffed at it and raised their swords, ready to strike it down._

_A black and green light emanated from it as the cat slowly turned into a noble warrior clad in black clothing. His eyes are a piercing emerald green, and his hair is as dark as ink. His build is robust, and he is taller than any of the villagers and the knights. He drew his sword, and just like his aura, it glowed with darkness, green sparks of lightning crackling from it._

_The knights raised their swords at him. But he knocked them all away from their grasps with the force of an earthquake. The swords turned to ash before they touched the ground, leaving the knights horrified for their lives. They ran for the mountains, never to be seen again._

_The villagers looked at their forlorn village, the flames consuming it. The warrior turned back to a cat and slowly swished its tail. A cloaked silhouette emerged from the smoke and fire, and they wept with joy._

_And like that fateful day, she summoned her ladybugs. Sooner than later, the village was back to the way it was, and all whose lives were taken are alive and well. They surrounded their saviors, raining them with praise and gratitude. She smiled and raised her hand to hush the crowd._

_She walked to the center of the village, her trusty companion following her every footstep. With a palm facing the ground, she started chanting, but her ladybugs did not show up. Instead, the ground by her feet started glowing, and a patch of clovers and flowers emerged from the ground like a spring. All the ladybugs settled under its leaves, and the patch glowed once before it rested peacefully on its spot._

_“Where’s the village chief?” She asked. An old man an inch shorter than her appeared and humbly bowed before her._

_“We are eternally grateful for what you have done for our little village.”_

_“We are but mere mortals with an eternal journey to fulfill. We are humbled by your gratitude.” She and her companion bowed before them. They rose, and she stood dignified in front of the villagers._

_“Will you promise to keep this village thriving for the years to come, and to nurture your future generations?” The villagers nodded ardently at the question, and she smiled gently at them._

_“Then let this patch be a reminder of the promises we choose to uphold; yours, to nurture this village and its children for the years to come; and ours, to return and protect this village to the best of our abilities, no matter who we may be in our next lives.”_

_And thus, begin the tales of the miraculous woman called Lady Luck; the noble warrior of destruction, Katastrophi; and the heroes who will uphold their legend for the years to come._

 

Adrien’s and Nino’s eyes widened as they finished the story and looked at each other. Mister Fu smiled before taking another sip of his tea. He dismissively waved a hand, making them tilt their heads in confusion. He sighed in relief from the warmth of his tea before gently closing the book.

“Whoa.”

“I always get that reaction from people who learn of our village’s history.” He chuckled.

Nino gulped, and Adrien took a seat to calm his spinning head. The puzzle pieces started to slot together in a whirlwind of colors as the Holy Knights tried to process everything. Mainly, they vaguely figured out the reason how Fortuna came to be called the Miraculous Village. Their minds are full of questions that they don’t know where to begin. But they tried to focus on the more immediate concerns.

Looking back to their mission, they now realize that they need something, or rather some _one_ to go with the ladybugs. That begs the question…

“So…Lady Luck is real? Who is she then?” Adrien asked, ignoring the frozen Nino.

“Oh, she is real, indeed. Whoever she is, that’s for you to find out.” He sipped the last of his tea before looking at them with a smile. Adrien pressed his lips in a line.

“Um, Uncle?” He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Do…do you know Marinette?” He felt like slapping himself. Fortuna is a small village, of course it’s very likely that everyone knows each other.

“Of course, I do. I assume you want to ask me how to apologize to her.”

Adrien stared at him with disbelief. How did he know?

“Marinette is a kind-hearted girl, willing to put herself on the line for others. Very passionate and hot-headed at times, but she bears no ill will.” Adrien agreed at the hot-headed part.

“Be sincere, Adrien. She would highly appreciate your honesty. And I’m sure I can say the same for her mother.”

Adrien felt his heart soar at Mister Fu’s words. His reaction was a break from all of the burning stares the villagers threw at them, and especially from Marinette’s scorn from earlier. But all of his relief dissipated upon remembering the reason they even came here in the first place. He took a deep breath. He decided that it was all or nothing with this confession.

“U-Uncle, I have something to confess. The reason we came here is—”

“To take some of the ladybugs from our village, correct?”

Adrien’s jaw dropped, and his eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Terror filled his veins. Apparently, Mister Fu knows a lot more than he lets on, and the calm smile on his face has never been more unnerving.

“Well, that’s the reason most outsiders come to our village, to take our ladybugs for various reasons. Mostly, because they want to bring back a lost loved one, to heal a sick patient, or to restore something they cherish. But Liones’ knights…” He trailed off and pinched his nose bridge, a desolate sigh escaping his lips.

“They want power for their warfare. And I don’t even know what kind of war they are preparing for when Britannia is at peace. They know of the ladybugs, and of the power Lady Luck holds. They believe that if they have her on their side, they’ll be unstoppable.”

Adrien tried to gulp his unease down. He looked at Nino for support, but he is still engrossed in the book, confusion etched in his face. He decided to ignore him.

“And that’s the reason that they’ve never stopped pestering us. They won’t give up until we reveal who Lady Luck is.”

Everything fell silent save for Nino’s incoherent murmurs. Apparently, he has grabbed the book again. Adrien’s guilt and nervousness spike up again.

Mister Fu started fully explaining to him the events of the past year; how the knights of Liones took Fortuna under siege and took many of their men, how the Holy Knight Alexander obliterated their village to pieces when no one confessed on who initiated an attack on a lower ranked Holy Knight, how they continued their exploit after seeing the village seemingly restore itself, and how even Lady Luck resorted to just restoring the village every night when everyone is asleep instead of fighting again. All of these made Adrien sick to his stomach.

“Your hearts are in the right place, but you and the villagers started off the wrong foot. I understand your need to heal an important person, but Lady Luck needs to stay here. She can’t leave the village unguarded. I hope you understand.”

Adrien nodded slowly in understanding. Even if the ladybugs possessed immense power, they’re mostly powerless without Lady Luck. That, he can understand. Maybe they’ll just have to find another way to heal Chloe. Like Mister Fu said, she can’t leave the village defenseless.

Defenseless.

_Something’s not adding up._

“Wait…where’s Katastrophi? What happened to them? Aren’t they supposed to protect the village with her?” Mister Fu smiled again. He raised his hand in the air. Adrien realized he was counting when he saw the fingers curl in on themselves one by one.

But why was he even counting?

“No way.” They turned to Nino who’s looking at the book with wide eyes, disbelief carved into his features. He ignored the eeriness of Mister Fu’s prediction of sorts. Adrien walked over to his best friend and read the page he was on. It was the story of the knights invading the village and being stopped by Katastrophi. _History repeated itself_ , Adrien thought.

But in their situation, there was no Katastrophi to help whoever Lady Luck is.

“What’s wrong Nino?” He was only met with bewilderment.

“I don’t know how you’ll react to this but,” Nino started out slowly and took a deep breath.

“I think you’re Katastrophi.”

If Adrien was eating or drinking anything at the moment, he might have spit it directly at Nino’s face. He took a good look at his best friend. Lo and behold, there is no trace of mischief on him. He looked at Mister Fu, seeking disagreement, or any response at all. But he just smiled.

“W-What?”

“Adrien, you can call this fate or coincidence or whatever, but you have the exact same powers as him.”

He sighed in disbelief and glanced at his hand, the same hand that glowed with his rage against the knights from earlier. He shook his head, an incredulous scoff escaping his lips.

“Come on, Nino, don’t be absurd. There are tons of Holy Knights in Britannia! Surely, I’m not the only one with the power to destroy stuff. I mean, everyone can use their powers to destroy something!”

“You are right. But the power embodying destruction itself? You’re the only one who has that, Adrien.”

Nino’s words sent him plopping down on the floor of the inn. He pressed his palm on his spinning head. All of today’s events and the knowledge he learned from those are taking a toll on him; Liones taking away men from villages, knights taking advantage of powerless villagers, Marinette’s furious outburst at him (there’s just something about the way her name rolls on his tongue that he found to be charming), learning about the origins of Fortuna…

…And now he learns that he is probably one of the two destined protectors of—or rather a reincarnation—this village they were only meant to stop by for a while.

He stared at his hand again and summoned a tiny bit of his power. A small patch of darkness and green sparks of lightning crackled faintly above his palm…

Just like how the lore described Katastrophi’s power.

“Now you understand why I brought this up.” Their heads snapped up to Mister Fu who was about to walk upstairs.

“A-Am I…really…?” He simply smiled before heading upstairs, leaving two dumbfounded Holy Knights at the dining area.

 

 

Adrien can’t sleep, definitely not after today. He envied how Nino snores peacefully in his cocoon. The loud whirring of the gears in his brain is not letting him enjoy his own cocoon. No matter how much he tries to bury himself deeper into the warmth of his blankets and relax, sleep keeps eluding him.

_Screw it._

He threw the blanket off him and put on his boots. He shucked the cloak off a chair and wrapped it around himself. Adrien tiptoed out of the room as quickly and as quietly as he could. Nino’s a heavy sleeper, but he’s not going to risk it.

The ground looked like it was littered with a myriad of mirrors leading to different worlds. what with the puddles reflecting the moonlight so perfectly. The scent of rain felt heavenly on his lungs, and the night sky looked surreal with the moon glowing brightly amongst the starlight, small clouds barely covering it. Adrien pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He basked in the tranquility of the night and almost felt release from today’s stress.

Emphasis on “almost”.

His eyes fell on the soggy pile of food in the plaza, the stall of vegetables in splinters near one of the houses. His heart sank at the sight. He closed his eyes, fighting away the tears of guilt that formed beneath his eyes with a gulp. The damage may not be intensive, but the way people lived for almost a year now was unfair.

After Mister Fu told him of the village’s suffering, Adrien wishes nothing more than to protect Fortuna, or at least drive the knights away. He could even ask his father to convince their king to send knights to protect this village. But what sane person would even risk warring against Liones, one of the most powerful kingdoms in Britannia in terms of military power?

But of course, in a strange twist of fate, Nino somehow discovered that he is supposedly one of the village’s protectors, Katastrophi. Adrien pressed his lips at the memory of two hours ago. There is so much to worry about when daybreak comes.

For now, he chooses to run into the shadows as a cloaked figure made an appearance. It jumped down from a rooftop and landed quietly at the plaza. Adrien rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Dress as white as snow, cloak as red as wine, hair as dark as the night sky, silver rings on her wrists, brown boots…his eyes slowly wandered to the statue by the clover patch. His eyes widened in realization as the lore replayed in his head.

There, right in the flesh, stood none other than Lady Luck herself.

He looked at her closely, trying to work out her features. Just like the statue, her hair fell in waves, framing her face. But the cloak keeps most of her face hidden, save for the bottom half. He wanted to, he so badly wanted to see whoever was under that cloak.

But the villagers worked so hard to protect her identity. It was obviously not his to know.

Adrien’s heart pounded loudly as she raised her hands to the sky and start chanting. The clover patch glowed like candlelight and swarms of ladybugs shot out frim underneath it. Lady Luck swept her hands to the damage they brought to the village. The splintered stall was brought back to its original form, the vegetables intact. The once soggy “offerings” looked freshly harvested, and the muffins looked like they came out piping hot from the oven. But he only saw that for a brief second before they disappeared altogether from the plaza. He saw the ladybugs sweep over the plaza.  He assumed that all of the goods they offered were brought back to them.

Soon, Lady Luck lowered her hands and the ladybugs that restored the village returned to their beloved clover patch.

Adrien was filled with so many emotions all at once, mostly wonder and exhilaration. He was skeptical of whatever tale he learned a while ago, but now he firmly believes in it. He already thought that she is amazing based from what he read. But after seeing her in action firsthand, he thinks that the book was selling her short. He didn’t know why he was skeptical back then. A village that restores itself after every disaster the knights brought upon it was strong evidence.

“Wow. That was…” He breathed out softly as the clover patch stopped glowing. But in the quiet of the night, even the drop of a needle can be highly noticeable.

So, it was no surprise when Lady Luck snapped her head in his direction and took a guarded stance, shocking Adrien out of his bones. He cursed under his breath, not expecting to be noticed.

“Who’s there?” Her voice is stern with unmistakable authority yet had an underlying mellowness in it. Somehow, it sounded familiar.

He gulped as he stepped out of the shadows and walked to her, his hands raised beside his head. There was no point in hiding anyway. A part of him was nagging him to come to her, show her he meant no harm. He surmised that she probably knew what went down in the village anyway, assuming that she is one of the villagers.

He watched her take a step back and grit her teeth. A couple of glowing ladybugs shot out of the patch and landed on the rings on her wrists. It was an unexpected move, but he kept walking towards her. The silver rings morphed together in a liquid blob.

He kept walking…

…and stopped in his tracks when she pointed a sword at his throat.

His breath hitched as she stood strong and firm. Though most of her face is hidden, he can see her steadfast expression subtly tinged with taciturnity. He gulped his anxiety down. Even though he had a height advantage, her aura intimidated him. Adrien felt a sense of déjà vu.

“Why are you here, Holy Knight?” Adrien sighed as much as he could with the sword pointed at him. He tried to smile as sincerely as he could. He tried to think of words to say to avoid getting on her wrong side. Adrien wasn’t trying to fool her, no, but…he didn’t want to make anyone furious or miserable, even if he wasn’t really at fault as Nino said.

“Lady Luck, I…I mean no harm.” He said slowly. He can sense her squinting at him. He lowered his arms and stood his ground. He sighed deeply before continuing.

“Whatever damage I caused to your village, I want to say I’m sorry. I…didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I didn’t want to.” Marinette’s furious face and the morose looks on the villagers popped into his mind. He grimaced at the memory.

“I wished I knew what was going on in this village. If only I knew, I would’ve done something. I could’ve…done better than getting angry.” He took a deep breath again, feeling his nerves spike up with every word. He looked at her. She didn’t look as guarded as she was. Rather, her mouth is slightly ajar, presumably in surprise.

“Yes, like every outsider, my friend and I came here for the supposedly magical ladybugs. We were sent by our king because we need to heal our princess. But now I wished there was another way.” He internally sighed tiredly as for the nth time since they came here, he had to explain why they were here.

But what can he do other than being honest? Should he and Nino decide to return to the kingdom unsuccessful, at least the villagers had to know the truth, even if they didn’t ask for it. And Lady Luck definitely needed to know. She has been restoring the village from the get-go and guarding it from the knights for more than a year. Understandably, she’d be wary of him, and this is the least he can do, even if she wasn’t holding him at sword point.

But at least, she wasn’t emanating hostility anymore.

“If you decide that I’m not worthy to be forgiven, if you decide to take my life for revenge, then I won’t stop you. But please, let me say sorry to everyone before you do. And please, spare Nino. He is innocent.” He took a quiet, shaky breath at the prospect of dying this soon. He cannot believe how steadfast he sounded when he said that. He smiled gently at her as the breeze blew between them. She sighed in resignation.

His eyes widened a little in surprise when she lowered her sword to her side. The ladybugs came out again and reverted her sword back to bracelets. Lady Luck stood there, staring at him.

“Do you mean every word you said?” He chuckled nervously.

“I…I am honestly afraid of dying. Funny, isn’t it? I am a Holy Knight who’s afraid to die. But if it’s about meaning no harm, I do mean it. I don’t want to hurt any of the villagers. Heck, if I could protect them, I would.”

Everything fell silent between them. He darted his eyes everywhere, everywhere except Lady Luck. He was afraid of how she’ll react.

Lady Luck walked towards the clover patch and picked some violets and dandelions. Some ladybugs landed on the petals and started glowing. She was chanting again in that language that he can’t seem to decipher. She stood up, and her helpers flew back to the patch. She slowly walked to him and gently put the bouquet in his hands. Adrien felt himself relax at how warm her hands are.

“Make this into tea for your princess to drink. I’m sorry I couldn’t help her. I must stay here, and this is the least I can do. I would’ve checked up on her if I could. What was her sickness?”

“She got cursed by an angry spirit and she can’t be healed normally. So, the king sent us here.”

Her mouth fell slightly open as she gasped quietly. She slumped a little bit and pressed her lips in a thin line.

“What’s wrong?”

“I see. So, I guess…you would really need me. Those flowers are only meant to heal illnesses not caused by magic. But if it’s a spirit that cursed your princess, you’ll need me there.” She still had a calm yet stern demeanor, but she was significantly more eager to help than before.

“But you can’t leave, right?” She nodded.

“You’ll have to bring the princess here some other time, but definitely not tomorrow.” Adrien’s eyes lit up as he remembered the soldiers mentioning about this Sir Alexander arriving tomorrow, or rather later, since it’s probably a little past midnight at this point.

“Let me fight him.” Her head snapped up at him at his offer and looked at him, aghast…at least from what he can see.

“You may be a Holy Knight, but he is quite powerful. I doubt you can handle him.” He gulped, contemplating on telling her that he may or may not be Katastrophi. But that would give her the wrong idea, making her think that the reason she should help him was because he’s her supposedly trusted partner.

He decided to keep mum about it.

“I wished to protect this village if I could, and I’m taking the chance.” He placed a hand over his heart for emphasis.

A few heartbeats later and she walked closer to him. Her face remained steadfast as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“May I know your name?” He jolted out of his trance.

“A-Adrien. M-My name is Adrien.” Lady Luck stood still, making his cheeks warm with embarrassment and maybe a little bit of fear. She simply nodded in acknowledgment before turning around and disappearing in the shadows.

At least that’s what she made him believe.

She watched him as he shook himself out of his trance and took deep breaths to remove the blush from his face. He chuckled breathlessly and smiled at the moon before walking back in to the Jade Turtle. She removed the hood of her cloak and leaned with her back on the all. She let out a heaved sigh and stared somberly on the ground.

She remembered how he looked like with the moon behind him while they talked. It seemed to perfectly amplify the sincerity in his words, his anxiety as he laid his heart out to her, and his determination to right a wrong he probably didn’t even do in the first place.

Though his words pacified her heart, she clung on to that small shred of doubt. The voice in her head tells her to keep her guard up. Adrien and Nino are apparently here for the same reason most outsiders flock to Fortuna.

She let out another breath and played with her hair. Along with the peace and the doubt came hope, the hope that maybe, they could prove her wrong.

Maybe, they could prove to her that not all knights are as rotten as she thought.

-MORE-

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any questions or just want to fangirl, leave a comment or just rant to me on Tumblr. I'm not that hard to find. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya later! :D
> 
> -RSHanji


End file.
